There are various scenarios where people would like to view or validate the display contents (i.e., audio and/or video) on a particular computer's monitor. For example, consider the case of software or websites where advertisements are displayed to the user to generate revenue. The software/website creator could charge more money to display the advertisement if they could prove the advertisement was actually displayed to the user, and not thwarted by malicious software. In addition, there is a desire by many parents to review the contents of the websites their children visit. It is not feasible, nor practical for a parent to watch over the shoulder of their children every time they are on the web.